


Plotbunny Soup

by Calling_All_Astronauts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Plotbunnies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calling_All_Astronauts/pseuds/Calling_All_Astronauts
Summary: Just a place for things which may or may not be continued to stew... Maybe I'll rescue some of the bunnies one day :/





	1. Baby Snape?

He was going mad. It was the only sane conclusion Snape could come to.

After all, he had died. He had given Potter his memories and then, he had fallen backward into the blissful nothingness of eternity. 

Yes, he had definitely died.

But if that was true, why was he here, looking up into the familiar, yet infuriating face of Miss Granger? Why couldn’t he talk, and why, why did he have the creeping sense that his misery had only just begun.

“Professor, we thought you’d died!” The girl exclaimed.

“So did I.” Snape tried to snap, but it just came out as a strange gurgling sound.

Oh, gods. They hadn’t... had they? This was just the sort of thing Miss Granger would do.

Bloody Gryffindors!

That was when baby Snape began to cry.

\-----

“Honestly ‘Mione I told you it was a bad idea!” Ron said, staring down at the tiny, screaming baby who had once been their professor.

“Nonsense Ronald.” Hermione chided, bouncing the child in a futile attempt to calm his screams. “We couldn’t very well leave him there. Besides, Dumbledore gave me enough of that potion to save at least a hundred people. Once he comes round to the idea, I’m sure he’ll be quite grateful.”

At this, the pale child just screamed louder.

“Doesn’t look too grateful to me.” Ron sniffed. “And he’s doing my head in. Why can’t he be more like Fred? He’s not making any fuss.”

Hermione sighed. “Because Fred agreed to be reborn.” She said. “He knew what was coming if he died. Snape, on the other hand...”

She looked pointedly from her Professor to Ron. “How would you feel if you thought you’d died and then woke up as a baby?”

“A right site happier than him,” Ron said. “I’m going to see Fred. He’s acting a lot more mature than you.” He glared at the baby and was slightly amused to see the baby staring pitifully back in what he assumed was meant to be a menacing way.

“Have fun Hermione!” He called, before leaving the pair alone in the small, windowless room.


	2. Angel Snape?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione recognises Professor Snape as the dark angel from her dreams.

Hermione Granger kept her eyes fixed firmly on Professor McGonagall, looking up only to briefly admire the ceiling.

"It"s bewitched to look like the night sky." She said, more to herself than anyone else. "I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." 

Her voice was confident as ever but underneath the cool facade she was panicking. At 11 years old, Hermione had never belonged anywhere before and she didn't see why Hogwarts would be any different. The girl was certain that at any moment someone would notice her and kick her out. Laugh at her and reveal that everything had been an elaborate joke.

It was while McGonagall was explaining about the hat (which Hermione had read about already) that she looked over to the Staff table and what she saw there made her gasp.

It was him!

The dark angel... 

The man from her dreams!

Hermione's eyes widened as she tried to comprehend the fact that he was here.

Which made him real. 

Which was wonderful and terrible and...

"Hermione Granger."

It was McGonagall, calling her to be sorted but the girl couldn't take her eyes of the man sitting with his arms crossed stiffly on the table in front of him, dark hair framing his pale face. He didn't seem to notice her staring, as his gaze remained fixed, unblinking, at one of the students huddled behind her and he had a strange look on his face.

"Hermione Granger." The old witch said more firmly and Hermione broke away and stumbled up to the stool, where the sorting hat was placed on her head, brim dropping low over her eyes.

She had been so ready for this before but now the gruff whisper of the hat as it examined her head was merely background noise. All she could think about was the angel and how on earth he had got here.

"Angel?" The hat laughed and Hermione hurried to cover her thoughts but it was too late. "That, my dear, is Professor Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin House."

"Slytherin?" Hermione had read all about the different houses and had come across a few less than savoury descriptions of Slytherin.

"Yes." The hat seemed to think for a while before it spoke again. "I think you would do well there, and it really isn't as bad as all you've read.  Ambition. I see plenty of that and you'd get to see a lot more of your... friend?"

Hermione's thoughts were reeling: she had been thinking about this all week and Slytherin house had never been on the cards. She was supposed to be in Gryffindor... or Ravenclaw.

"I never thought about Slytherin." She said honestly.

The hat tightened on her head in what she assumed was a smile before relaxing a little. "Don't let them know you're a Muggle born." It said "And I think you'd do well."

The girl hardly had time to process that before the hat shouted out its declaration and was pulled from her head, leaving her dazed and she wandered towards a cheering table of students wearing green and silver ties. 

Looking back over her shoulder she caught a glimpse of the ginger boy she had met on the train. He was giving her a filthy look and she began to wonder if she had made a terrible mistake in not fighting the hat's decision but when she looked over at the angel and saw a brief smile touch his thin lips she knew she had made the right decision. She had to be in this house because she had to know what he was doing here.


	3. Storytime Snape?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Snape reads a bedtime story. Very AU.

"Bedtime." Professor Snape said firmly, shutting the book in front of him with such a bang it woke up a few of the younger children who had been lulled to sleep by the man's somewhat hypnotic reading voice.

Jane, one of the older girls who had been half asleep herself, lifted her head to glare at the dark haired man.

"You said we could stay up till eight!" She protested.

"I say a lot of things." He countered in a bored voice. "If you want to fight about it I shan't read again tomorrow."

Jane bit her tongue at that. Professor Snape was by far the best teacher for reading stories. He didn't do silly voices like Mr Ferguson but you still caught every word he said. 

It was magic- the way he could make a book come alive.

"Katherine, watch Molly and June going up the stairs." He ordered, eying the exhausted twins warily. "I'm too tired to fill out the paperwork for a broken neck. And the rest of you, get to bed- you'll have a busy day tomorrow."

"Busy?" Jane asked. "Since when did anything interesting happen here?"

Snape smiled a little at that. Chillford Girl's Home was notorious with its residents for being... well... boring. The only good thing about it was the high rate of successful adoption for the students but even with the statistics in her favour, it hadn't helped Jane. She had been here for six years now and didn't think she'd be getting out anytime soon.

"For someone so bright, you have a remarkably short memory." He said and when the girl's face remained blank he sighed and added. "The Zoo, Jane. Mr Ferguson  is taking you to The Zoo. You did put your name down didn't you?"

"Oh. Right... um, no" The girl admitted. "I don't really like animals. My Dad had this rottweiler and he used to-"

"I'm not too keen on animals myself." Snape commented, cutting the girl's sentence short. That was one of the nice things about Professor Snaoe. He never made the children to talk about their lives before Chillford.

"Are you staying here then?" She asked and the girl couldn't help but sound a little hopeful. Maybe he would give her a new copy book and she could start another story. One of the twins had got hold of her old one and scribbled across it, obliterating the chapter where Harry first met Draco.

"I'll be in my classroom most of the day. You may stay with me... If you promise to be quiet." He seemed to pause before deciding to add. "Miss Higgins thinks she might finally have found someone daft enough to take on the twins."

"Both of them!" Jane snorted but the Professor noticed her face harden a fraction even as she laughed.

"Don't you want to be rid of them?" He asked. "Being adopted is a good thing Jane. It will give them a fresh start."

"While I'm left here to rot." And she couldn't keep the bitterness from her voice

"While you're left here to wait." He stressed. "The right family will come along soon. Until then you'll just have to put up with my company." He smiled. "I should like to read some more of your story tomorrow. If you'd show me?"

Jane's eyes lit up. She loved writing and the story of Harry Potter was one of her best creations yet.

"Harry's just arrived at Hogwarts." She said, a mischievous grin passing over her face. "There's a teacher there who looks a lot like you. He's a a bit of a crab sometimes so everyone thinks he's evil."

"Is he?" Snape asked.

"I don't know." Jane smiled. "I haven't decided yet."


End file.
